Three Steps Ahead
by Pixelated Optimism
Summary: She would always stay behind, far even from his shadow, because this was what everything was from the very beginning, and it would remain to do so until the very end.
1. Chapter 1

Three Steps Ahead

Author: Pixelated Optimism

She had braced herself for the worse.

Stupidly, utterly, hopelessly she had clung on to that little belief that somehow things would have shifted for them for the last two years and finally he could have noticed all those times she had devoted herself cheering for him, all the bentos she woke up early to prepare for him, the days she had cruelly sacrificed to learn the sport he was so obsessed, so immersed with . . .that somehow this aloof boy had allotted even a shrug to look at her existence.

And unfortunately, their connection haven't budged in the slightest.

In fact, she felt the opposite.

He seemed to be inching away and away every step she took.

It was never a steady friendship anyway, with him going out in the world proving himself and everything. She understood of course, he was Echizen Ryoma, someone bound for greatness, someone who has the right to go out there and stay on top, someone who was to never stay behind just because a certain nobody wishes him to do so.

_He would always be ahead of her, three steps._

She would always stay behind, far even from his shadow, because this was what everything was from the very beginning and it would remain to do so until the very end.

It was his fault, really, making her read signs the wrong way. She thought it was nice for him to save her from bullies on their first meeting, and that enough gave her the courage to make him a bento, a bento! and even throw away rationality and give him her ribbon when he got his eye bleeding like hell, heck, she even gulped the shame when Tomo-chan insisted they wear those skimpy, stupid cheering clothes on! She ran like hell when he was about to leave for the US Open, and cheered like tomorrow never existed for the Nationals . . .

All, she bitterly thought, exchanged with nothing.

Because Ryoma-kun would always be Ryoma-kun, despite the fact that looking into him now she realized how easily he decided to throw his childishness and marched forward to maturity, that he got a little taller and Eiji-senpai's chibisuke could be a small joke, and those hazel cat-eyes of his acquired a more straightforward (as far as straightforward Ryoma-kun's eyes could go) and sharp distinctness and his greenish black hair certainly have grown long and tousled tastefully under that far-famed cap of his, and he now prefers a leather jacket over his jersey Ryoma-kun would still be Ryoma-kun.

Three steps ahead.

This silent Prince could be number one in the world, as what she beamed at him upon his flight for New York.

And Sakuno would still be Coach Ryuzaki's little, silent granddaughter.

_A nobody._

She stopped walking and looked at his back.

And he continued walking away, barely noticing her halting.

This ignorance of her existence, this tiring game of reminding him that she was there, this infinite, irreparable flux of chase, finally wore her out.

Looking at the bento innocently sitting on her arms she heaved a sigh.

Ryoma-kun, that baka!

"What's happened to you?"

She had to jump. Ryoma was lazily walking back, sighing like all of this was a tiring marathon. She looked down on her toes and fought the urge to retort.

"Ryuzaki" he mutinously complained on his unfriendly drawling monotone. Keeping herself calm was no easy task. Now she even doubted if he really knew her name or it was just a lazy reference to the fact that she was related his Coach.

_And somehow she knew the latter part was the answer._

Sinking down to her own depths of despair she breathed and looked away.

"I'm tired" she mumbled. He raised a brow.

"Are you complai-"

Snapping out of her calm demeanour she angrily shook her head.

"No I'm not" she stiffly said. He seemed taken aback by what she said because he fell silent (now that she thought of it wasn't he always infuriatingly silent all the time?)

"Weirdo" he breathed, adjusting his cap and thumbing his tennis bag like he never really cared . . .

_Never._

She felt the taught strings of her patience snap into two.

"I guess you can go ahead of me, Ryoma-kun" she said, trying to mimic her usual sugar coated sentences "I don't want to be a bother"

And he certainly thought she is because he looked a little relieved walking alone. Grunting his goodbye he continued walking, not even looking back or giving her a nip or two about getting home safely and stuff.

And she wanted to curse herself for even anticipating, hoping that he would shake his head and make her grandmother's order as an excuse to walk with her.

second fanfic, more to go. I'd like to have more of the RyomaxSakunoxKKintarou since we have so little to fangirl about it (subliminal message to Takeshi Konomi successfully inserted)

rawr! ~~ I'd be really jumpy and bubbly if I have reviews :3


	2. Chapter 2

Three Steps Ahead

Author: Pixelated Optimism

* * *

She felt her heart sink at every bite.

Watching in horror she saw one red-head slowly violated the contents of the poor bento she has so dearly made for Ryoma-kun. She knew him, that striking red-hair spiking all over the place, wild and tousled and unkempt, and those large brown puppy eyes of him, smiling and beaming and glittering brightly at each bento, and that weird leopard print tee of his under the jersey who sported the colours of Shitenhouji, that vivacious character he was so identifiable with, his childish pixie face and booming giggles and constant yells of Koshimae and uryaa and some other unidentifiable words . . .

Tooyama Kintarou.

-san.

"URYAA, SUGOI, NE!" he beamed after finishing the left side of the bento "I could eat this forever!"

"Oh" she was caught off guard. That was . . .well, a nice compliment coming from a stranger. The Prince of the Kansai Region smiled at her, biting another onigiri as he did.

How did Tooyama-san ended up eating that dear bento for Ryoma-kun?

Everything happened lighting fast. There she was crying her eyes out, hiding her face on her knees, not even caring if what she was doing was embarrassing or not thinking she had swallowed a great deal of embarrassment for Ryoma-kun and pretty sure she could still swallow more, when someone yelled and she jumped off like an electrified cat, only finding him, standing steps away, pointing at the bento like it was some large gift with his name on it, glee on his face multiplied to a million.

There wasn't much to say, really. All she had for a start of a nice conversation was the feeble information she knew about him. He knew he was as obsessed in tennis as Ryoma-kun is, and that senpai-tachis and players from different schools have acknowledged him to be Ryoma-kun's great rival, him being the Prince of the Kansai and stuff, and he was awesome too, like Ryoma-kun, and that he seems to have a liking for manga (that too she got from Shitenhouji's Captain, Kuranosuke Shiraishi) and fondly, over her onigiris as well since he fell from a tree on their first meeting.

She thought nice of him, yes, when he still ate that onigiri of hers that fell on the ground, but maybe because he is so fond of eating or he was so hungry that he chose to be extra nice to her.

_Or maybe not._

As he gobbled up Ryoma-kun's onigiri did she started seeing all those strings that have connected him from Ryoma-kun.

True, they clearly are opposites. Ryoma-kun's mature and silent, and Tooyama-san's childish and loud, but just like Ryoma-kun, Tooyama-san had all the things he needed.

He had potentials. He's meant for greatness. He can be number one.

_Like Ryoma-kun . . . he could walk three steps, no, a hundred steps away from everybody else._

He would be taking the same path with Ryoma-kun.

But unlike Ryoma-kun, she doubts as he watches him peek the filling of a particular onigiri, if he is aware of this.

"Uryaa, Arigatou!"

The boy was facing her, his face wearing its usual smile. He offered the empty bento back at her.

"Kaaahh, it saved me. I was starving to death! I wish I had met Koshimae. I spent all my money on the train ticket and I was hoping maybe he could treat me a takoyaki!"

She had to smile. It was the first time someone said she was a lifesaver. A compliment coming from him was something undoubtedly rare.

"Anou . . .Tooyama-san. If . . . If you don't mind can I ask you why are you here?" she asked. She seemed to have pulled a trigger of interest, because he dropped his whining and leaped to face her.

"Well, Shiraishi told me I could go since tournament's over and I am soooooooooo sick because I want to wipe off that smirk from Koshimae's face when I beat him. When I see him I'm gonna bug him and we'll have a match and I will win and I would bug him to treat me takoyaki. Boy, I saw a shop on the street and they sell the yummiest takoyakis ever! I'm going to bring some too back in Oosaka, cause Oshtari says I should and Gin would kill me if I didn't. Oh, oh, oh, Zaizen told me there's a great manga store here too! I can't wait to go. You know, I have this manga I have been following for three years. It's amazing, you should read too. I have every volume in the house and Yuuji said I could start making a collection and it'd be amazing!"

She realized her jaws were dropped open.

"That's . . .amazing, Tooyama-san" she smiled curtly, and his eyes glittered. Not failing to notice those adorable blush on his cheeks he leaned, his face full of wonder.

"You think I can start a manga collection?" he asked, sparks and all.

"Of course, Tooyama-san" she replied "N-Naturally"

He giggled, excited and cute and all she fell staring at him.

"When I beat Koshimae Shiraishi said he'd give me a reward!" he said in glee. "I'd beat Koshimae and get my reward!"

Ironic, with all those beams and smiles and giggles and blushes all she could reply was an awkward smile.

He was Kintarou Tooyama, right? Super rookie, Ryoma-kun's greatest rival, Shitenhouji's ace, Prince of the Kansai Region, a certain someone with a god-given right to go out the world, already on his way, taking leaps and bounds and cartwheels towards greatness, away from the usual and everything normal.

_Then why did she felt like he did not moved even in an inch?_

"Ne, mou . . . could I make a request?"

His pixie voice broke into her thoughts.

He pouted, then grinned.

"Can you call me Kin-chan? I mean . . . it sounds geeky and people don't call me Tooyama anymore!"

A smile and a nod.

* * *

Okay, I think there's too much syrup and honey and chocolates and éclairs on this but, hey, this is Kin-chan and he is supposed to be made out of intoxicating sweetness :3

Thanks for the reviews and another batch of it would be greatly appreciated.

rawr~~ more to go :)

and is Kin-chan the Prince of the South? just asking . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Three Steps Ahead (Chapter Three)  
Author: Pixelated Optimism

* * *

She instantaneously blushed.

He was wearing his usual face; bored and sleepy and too uncaring to care for the world, those hazel eyes of him staring dead into nothingness, his hair spilling and tousled under that white cap of his, his face smooth and emotionless. Somehow, looking into that side of him, Ryoma-kun was turning out to be more like Tezuka-buchou every single day, with the frown and stoic seriousness he so wore very fittingly.

But there are points he would always drop off, things that gave him away as Ryoma-kun, like that cocky attitude he so preserved, and that big mouth of his that could tell the greatest insults meant to scald and hurt for his own mirth and delight, that priceless smirk he mastered since who knows when, that tall pride he could wear like a shining crown and that annoying stubbornness that had led him to tight situations, all of them made him Ryoma-kun different from the others.

_And yeah, she almost forgot that wonderful talent of his to ignore and forget._

Brows furrowed, he adjusted his cap to get a better view of her face, his smooth face now tinged with interest. She perked up and held her breath as she watched him.

And she cursed herself for doing so because realizing who she was, he sighed and sank back into the world of mild disinterest.

"It's you" he drawled like she was the last thing he'd want to run into the school grounds, adjusting the strap of his tennis bag slipping off his broad shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, am I being a bother?" she nervously asked.

"Oh, I wonder" he lazily said, mocking interest. Still trying not to tear the seams of her renewed hopes, she clung to the bento now sitting on the depths of her bag.

"I came to ask Horio-kun and Kachirou-kun and they . . . they told me probably you're in the courts"

Ryoma-kun loved silence so much it hurts talking to him, but she kept it alive, anyway.

"Momo-chan-senpai said you . . . went somewhere so I ran all over the place . . .l-looking for you."

He now fell looking at a nearby tree and yawned.

"Anou . . . Ryoma-kun. Are you hungry?"

"Dunno" he answered.

"I . . . I made a bento and . . . I was . . . I was thinking if maybe you'd want some, I mean . . . etou . . ."

He rolled his eyes and continued a step she had halted. Advancing a length she never imagined he was capable of doing so she half-ran to keep up with his fast pace.

"A . . . Anou, R-Ryoma-kun, g-gomenasai . . . I mean, for getting angry the last time . . ."

His face was . . . so infuritatingly plain and emotionless.

"It was . . . rude of me, I'm so sorry"

A heave of sigh.

"Anou . . . etou . . . I- I met Tooyama-san yesterday"

He merely shrugged at this.

"He . . . He told me he came to see you"

A mumble.

"He looked fine. He- He told me Shiraishi-senpai said he could go here"

A grunt.

"And . . . he was so excited to see you. I told Obaa-chan about it and she said we could-"

"KO-SHI-MA-E!"

She saw him ran like hell, flapping his arms with a large smile painted on his face. She fell watching in surprise one Tooyama Kintarou fly his way to one bored Echizen Ryoma. In a flash, the red-head had his arms around Seigaku's rookie, a blush tinting his cheeks, and a laugh echoing on the tennis courts of Seishun Gakuen.

Seeing him like this made her realize . . .

_Tooyama-san badly liked Ryoma-kun._

That like her and Tomo-chan and Dan-kun and Momo-chan-senpai and Eiji-senpai, and all the numerous people who have taken a liking to this Prince they all fall into a line of people who are irrevocably attached and helplessly caught on Ryoma-kun's snares . . .

That despite the things that made him despicable, the walls that made him impossible to reach, the silence that distanced him from the rest, the path so different from theirs, they kept chasing him . . .

She kept closing that distance, three steps ahead.

"Koshimae, Koshimae, Koshimae!" he chanted excitedly as the latter tried to pry himself off of their embarrassing tackle "I missed you"

He sighed and closed his eyes as he adjusted his cap, which had gone awry.

"Stop saying weird things" he snapped.

Kintarou pouted and took both of his hands, trying to look a bit hurt, which she thought maybe he was.

"You meanie! I came all the way from Oosaka to see you!"

"I didn't told you to do so" he breathed back as he tried, in vain, to get both of his hands back. Kintarou, however, held them tightly around his.

"No matter, now that you're here we can have a match so that I can beat you and get my reward!" he giggled "Shiraishi said - Oh, Sakuno-cha-aan!"

It was a wonder how his interest could shift this easily. Dropping Ryoma's hand he beamed at her with his usual zeal and . . . sparks.

"It's good to see you again!" he breathed, leaning towards her. "Neh, neh, do you have a bento, Sakuno-chan? I am so hungry I skipped lunch because Ni-san called me this morning and said that his cousin called him and told him that Koshimae's practicing on the courts and that he told me that I should go or Koshimae'll get away again!"

_A beam._

A beam and fondly, easily, her walls crumbled and she gave in, handing the bento she prepared for Ryoma-kun to Tooyama Kintarou's waiting hands.

"YAY!" he laughed, waving the bento above his head and going in circles. Opening the treasure in his hands his hazel eyes glittered and his smile widened.

"This is too much, we can eat this together!" he said "Neh, Koshimae, we could eat bento before we fight, right?- Sakuno-chan prepares the most ama- uryaa?!"

She watched as he silently snatched the bento out of the red-head, his face hidden under that heathen cap of his.

"Koshimae you cheat-!"

"Rooftop" he mumbled his one-line order as he walked ahead of the two of them.

* * *

There you are :

whew . . . this is getting a bit tight, with Ryoma and Kin-chan running all over the place my writing's getting awfully painful. (And I am planning to write more, really? I could be a great girlfriend to Suzaku Kururugi, seeing we're masochists and all)

Survived though, once again thank you thank you thank you for the reviews and it'll be a great smiling day for me reading them. (I read reviews on school and boy, I get a good time receiving looks from my classmates, like they all think I was watching porn and everything . . . )

P.S: I need inspiration so if you know a doujin about Ryoma, Sakuno and Kin-chan please, please, please post them. Can't find anything T.T


	4. Chapter 4

Three Steps Ahead  
Author: Pixelated Optimism

* * *

"Suteki ne, Koshimae?"

Considering it was Tooyama-san, she didn't mind him stuffing all the onigiris he could manage on his mouth. It was a pretty afternoon, and the rooftop had afforded a nice, quite place for the three of them, the silence occasionally broken by Tooyama-san's remarks about her cooking skills. Ryoma-kun, on his silent grumpy self had nibbled his part peacefully. She found herself awkwardly sitting between the Tennis Prince of West and East, her bento carefully placed in the middle of them three.

_Watching those two eat is . . . something amazing._

Tooyama-san sure had the lead going, with him devouring three onigiris all at the same time. Idly, Ryoma-kun was drifting on his own boat, slowly getting on his one piece as if he owned all the dear time in the world. It was like watching an amusing lecture of the differences of two of the strongest, prominent tennis players in their league, and she, out of those who knew them, was chosen to witness something bizarre. If Inui-senpai was here she knew he'd be grinning evilly, with all the data he probably could have harvested from the moment.

Then a thought stopped a tug on corners of her lips.

She wondered, in the near future, who could have the guts of dethroning the other. Surely, though the strain between them was coated with this friendship, there a time will come they'll have to remove the stopper restraining them from each other. Someday they'll be forced to figure out who owns the top spot, who has the right to stay as a Prince . . .

She'd still be rooting for Ryoma-kun, that's for sure.

_Right?_

Perhaps she was getting eerily silent, because Tooyama-san mused and looked at her. Getting himself ready for his nth helping, a bit of rice stuck on his cheek, he hung the onigiri he had on air and leaned towards her.

"Mou, why aren't you eating, Sakuno-chan?"

Stammering, she shook her head.

"It's fine, Too- I mean, Kintarou-kun"

Ryoma-kun helped himself with another onigiri and never breathed a word. Tooyama-san, however, bit his absent-mindedly, still looking at her as he lost himself in his own thoughts.

"Demo- it's not right" he mumbled. She gave the most comforting smile she could manage.

"I'm fine, Kintarou-kun. Don't worry"

Looking at his bento, he suddenly gasped and smiled. Before any of them could react, Tooyama-san had pushed his half-bitten bento on her mouth . . .

Half-bitten . . .

_on her mouth . . ._

"Come on, bite it!" he urged childishly as if he was feeding a one year old. Her face must have been red, but she fought the urge of slapping his hand away and bit the bento with all her bravery and guts on the line. As he leaned away she felt his fingertips brush her chin. Popping the rest of the bento into his mouth he grinned at her.

Fighting demons inside her chest was not one of her specialities. Not when the one who caused it was someone like Tooyama Kintarou.

Oblivious to how chaotic her heart went with that little gesture he innocently munched his onigiri.

"Shiraishi called last night" he continued as Ryoma-kun sighed and rolled his eyes. "He said I finally got myself a girlfriend!"

Their faces must have been priceless. She fidgeted in surprise and beamed, and Ryoma-kun stopped eating and considered giving an expression of surprise.

"Shiraishi said Sakuno-chan's my girlfriend!"

The world suddenly stopped dead.

She could only stare back at disbelief.

He beamed at her, a little way over the top that she started imagining sunshine and rainbows and butterflies swimming inside the pit of her stomach. When she mastered a little bravery and looked into those large hazel eyes it may have been the stupidest thing to do because it only made the fluttering sensation on her stomach creep up on that small space on her chest.

Her face must have betraying her emotions, because his smile deepened, and it drowned her sanity with thoughts she considered a taboo. That pixie face of his full of childish whim and . . .

She gulped.

"Anou . . . Too- I mean . . . Kintarou-kun . . ."

He shook his head, and his spiky red hair followed. With a faint blush on his cheeks he giggled like a small school boy.

"Shiraishi said that's what its called" he pouted, his eyes swimming with glitters and sweets. "He said you're my girlfriend"

_Girlfriend._

Tooyama Kintarou said she was his girlfriend.

Pointing himself, he gave a small smile.

"And I'm you're boyfriend!"

She found herself biting her lip, her heart thrashing inside her, her butterflies in pandemonium inside her stomach, her cheeks tinged with crimson red reflections of what she was feeling at the moment, and he . . . he mirrored her expression. Ironic that he would bite his lip too, that she could hear his racing heartbeat, that he squirmed because his butterflies are in a sort of war, and that he was blushing.

Heaving a huge breath, he expectantly looked at her like it was her obligation to say something back.

_You got this whole thing wrong . . . I'm not . . . I'm just doing this out of kindness, true I am fond of you, but that's just it. What I have towards you is different from what I have towards Ryoma-kun . . . I cannot possibly give you what I am willing to give to Ryoma-kun . . ._

"Kintarou"

He breathed.

She stared back.

He smiled.

She smiled back.

Then something made the both of them scamper back to reality.

* * *

OOC, I know. I have to blame this to Otome games and cramps and stupid fangirling.

Thanks for the reviews, I have to say that it is greatly appreciated and that they make my broken, dark, depressing, days perfect even just for a bit :)

Thanks in a bunch :3


	5. Chapter 5

Three Steps Ahead

Author: Pixelated Optimism

* * *

He was laughing hard.

Unfettered, fearless, sarcastic, his hazel cat-eyes dancing with mirth and revelry.

Normally, she could have just stared like some fool, with Ryoma-kun looking at ease and pretty handsome under his hat with a piece of bento on his hand, but this was a different thing, with Tooyama Kintarou around and the timing he pulled it off and all.

_He was mocking them._

Ruthlessly.

Abashed, she tried to repress the urge of snapping what was the problem. Sure, she had straws where she could have just spat her feelings and slap them full into Ryoma-kun's face, but let's face it. She was Ryuuzaki Sakuno; timid, clumsy and a complete sucker when it comes to assertiveness. She was way too prim, way too simple, way too primitive, way too boring, and way too coward to tell him when she was pissed and when she was angry. Always, with sarcasm now, she always wondered where could he possibly store that large arrogance of his. She knew it was just for mere entertainment, to taunt and anger was his tactic, to push his opponent into the precipice of self-destruction.

And there was no way, _no way_ he could do the same with her.

Smothering his laughter, he turned at them with his traditional evil self and smirk.

"That's interesting" he scoffed airily. She held on to every thread of bravery she could clung into. What was to come would come. That's a pre-destined fact.

"Ne, Ryuuzaki" he said as he stood and swung his bag on his shoulders, a calculating grin painted on his face "You two make a good couple"

_Good . ._ .

_Couple?_

_Ryoma-kun thought she and Tooyama Kintarou make a good couple?_

She should have covered her ears.

The discovery was something soul-shattering, or maybe even worse. To hear that from Ryoma-kun himself, to hear that from someone she silently cheered, someone she supported whole-heartedly, someone she had given all her dreams and hopes and aspirations, someone she liked. It was enough, a loud glaring signal from the heavens, that even if she did overcome the three steps he took, Ryoma-kun would never, even for a rat's fart, care that she did.

"Now, that's not nice Koshimae"

Tooyama-san stood, facing Ryoma-kun. He was pouting, but he looked genuinely offended.

"Confessions are supposed to be private, Tooyama" the former replied flatly "Seriously, are you two even thinking?"

Tooyama-san gasped, then pointed Ryoma-kun.

"Meanie! I've never thought you'll say something like that. Sakuno-chan's here you know!"

Ryoma-kun shrugged. "Exactly"

He was sending arrows and swords and daggers too much. If she didn't stood and apologized for being too troublesome she could have sworn Tooyama-san was ready to fly his fist, but she did. Tooyama-san was not ready to drop the subject though.

"That was rude of Koshimae, really Sakuno-chan, you shouldn't have apologized!"

He looked stubbornly cute and all, somehow it she forgot she was mortally offended.

"It's fine, Kintarou-kun" she managed a small smile "Ryoma-kun's right"

"_Right?_ How the hell he was right? Why are you taking his side now? He's a real meanie . . ."

As she fell listening into Tooyama-san's rasp remarks about Ryoma-kun's manners and conduct she knew that would be the best option to choose.

_Let go._

* * *

_Slap me now, I am willing to accept it_. So sorry for such a veeeerrrry long update. I just found myself drowning with school work and radio and t.v ads and thesis and the stupid stuff I have to do at school sprinkled with my great talent for laziness. I really regret being such a sucker. I am so sorry and so depressed.

Thankies for everything . . . and a rain of reviews would surely, surely perk me up :) I mean that. Suggestions and corrections and constructive critiques are also welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Three Steps Ahead Six

Author: Pixelated Optimism

* * *

Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard.

After the conspiracy of the universe and faith to slap some sense in her she found that forgetting one's feeling was just plain easy, like learning how to ride a bike or score a goal or hit the ball with the sweet spot. The process was slow, deliberate, but sure. The first days were agony. It was never easy inventing excuses so as not to walk near the tennis courts, and much worse to avoid Tomo-chan because her company equated talks about Ryoma-kun's tennis and life. Her grandmother sure did noticed her absences in the tennis club, especially during tournaments, crisp explanations slowly turned sloppy and senseless on her ears, but she never asked, so it made things easier.

She missed cheering them on, and felt bad that she was dragging her admiration and support for the whole team just because she can't bear to see Ryoma-kun.

So she had to suck up all those pent-up pains and go.

But sometimes, it really didn't matter.

Forgetting feelings became as natural as breathing whenever _he_ was around.

"Mou, Sakuno-chan?"

It was tournament day and she was glad Tooyama-san led her somewhere shady. She went extra lengths preparing something for him since they weren't able to talk for a week and she was too shy to give her number though he asked for it jestingly. Though they earned looks when Tooyama-san popped into Seigaku's bleachers and greeted her like they've known each other for a decade, she was still glad he was here, sitting in front of her pouting.

"Hmm?" she asked as she opened the boxes that held her lunch for him.

"Who's number one?"

She stopped and looked at his pixie face. He looked earnest and reluctant at the same time, unconsciously doodling something on the patch of grass on his right.

"I don't understand you, Kintarou-kun"

Pout again.

"Mou"

She watched in amazement as his cheeks started to flame bright red, matching his hair.

"I . . .Shiraishi . . ."

He squirmed, looking uncomfortable every second.

"I was wondering . . .well . . ."

She anticipated him, earnest swirling inside her erratically. She never saw him out of words before. He was Tooyama Kintarou, after all. Giddy with happiness and full of childish pep talk and all. It was like seeing Ryoma-kun babble on and on.

"Between me and Koshimae . . ." he managed "Who is number one?"

She nearly dropped the bento she had on hand. Realizing his undoing he waved his hands in front of him.

"I meant in tennis Sakuno-chan!"

Breathless and trying to figure out what was happening; she slumped on the grass and looked at one blushing Tooyama Kintarou, a haze of red hung on his face. Pandemonium in full glory inside her chest, making it harder to breathe. It was a plain honest question, she knew that, and definitely Tooyama-san meant nothing besides asking who's better in tennis . . .

_right?_

Yet looking at those pout and uneasiness and blush he wore . . .

"Rowdy as always"

They both froze.

_No way._

_No freaking way._

She knew that voice dearly, clearly, and knew what was coming, _again_.

Ryoma-kun walked like he owned the place, a Ponta in his hand, his cat-eyes hidden beneath all his delicious hair and white cap. A breeze flew past them, and momentarily she caught his eyes settled ather with amusement and sweetness akin to rotten apples.

And she had to blush and curse at the same time.

Blush because despite herself she still felt her heat pound deafeningly inside her chest knowing he was staring at him with interest.

Curse because she knew that gaze was nowhere sweet and she wasn't supposed to feel this way again.

He smirked, took a sip of that dreaded Ponta, and sat near them as if he was originally invited on their little circle of gathering.

"You're being rude Ryuuzaki" he said, his voice neither drawling nor bored. It . . . It sounded . . .

. . . challenging, sarcastic, intuitive?

_so wrong._

Unintelligibly, she managed to ask what. He rolled his eyes and gave her a look that clearly slapped some sense in her.

"Answer him" he mused, giving a shrug towards Tooyama's direction. "Who's better in tennis"

She had to blush a hundred shades deeper.

He was mocking her again, making her appear dumb and stupid in front of Tooyama-san. He knew she could just brush off the question if Tooyama-san asked. But it was a different situation if he pushed on. She had to answer and of course she can't. She was sloppy in tennis, and her knowledge about it was as mediocre as Ryoma-kun's knowledge about her. Her judgment would have appeared a great joke. There was no way old little her could tell who is better in tennis.

This is tiring, stupid . . . absurd, totally, totally unfair.

How could he go on and ruin her bit by bit with a smirk plastered on his face?

"Sakuno-chan"

She heard him. He was smiling brightly; his usual sparks for her lit his face, saving her in the verge of crying.

"It's fine if you can't answer" he assured, giggling. "I'm so sorry; it's a stupid question, anyway"

Easily, just like that, always, he brushed away all her doubts and walls and fears.

And he didn't deserve a blunder or a stupid nod.

_He deserved an answer._

"Kintarou-kun"

They both looked at her as she managed to force herself in a nice, determined smile.

"You're number one"

There.

_There, she felt better._

* * *

_Argh. I need a Beta. Now._

I am very sorry for being a walking dead scatterbrained being while writing. I am trying to make up by committing the least errors, typos, grammar and absurdity as much as possible (by not writing fanfics 3 am) and updating as fast as possible. Reviewing this makes me cringe and cry. I am very indebted to those who review despite the faults of this story and your deep understanding had really made me guilty and determined at the same time. If it isn't for the reviews I could have deleted this story in bliss forever, but I can't. I just fly away and never mind all the messed up grammar, punctuation, spelling and all whenever Ryoma-kun's inside my brain, so the fault is his alone J

I know this is turning out to be more like KintarouxSakuno, but fret not. Ryoma's up on his way to the next chapter folks, promise. He deserves a beating sometimes, the spoiled kid.

Thanks for those who posted their reviews. I love you all guys with certainty.

*returns to being a scatterbrained being in front of the laptop waiting for another batch of reviews*

おつみる ばけもの


	7. Chapter 7

Three Steps Ahead

Author: Pixelated Optimism

* * *

She was the greatest idiot ever.

Perpetual stares followed her as she made her way to the tennis courts, gripping into a large tennis bag as if it was some great life saver.

She knew she was dense, not particularly bright and definitely not a standout. She knew for a fact too that she wasn't as pretty and talented and vivacious like An-chan or Tomo-chan. She also isn't a strong candidate in the assertiveness department unlike her Obaa-chan and she was a complete genius when it comes to sloppiness in tennis; her knees are always bent, her elbows are too low, her hair's very long, _mada mada dane_, but those alone do not offered the explanation she was looking for. True, she may be sloppy and clumsy and wobbly, but she tries her very best in everything she does, as much as possible she always makes it to a point to never be a bother or a trouble to anyone. Despite her hurt feelings she still goes extra lengths to become a completely understanding person, and she never, ever held grudge, let alone make her point. She stays timid and passive and good. She even agreed to Obaa-chan's impossible request of personally delivering Ryoma-kun's tennis bag in the middle of the Kantou Tournament after he prissily forgot it.

Sweet little Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

Then how come trouble seemed to have a special liking for her?

Surviving two weeks of undaunted jeers and jests about being Tooyama Kintarou's girlfriend was no easy task. It wasn't true, of course. There wasn't much to talk about after she stupidly said he was her number one, Tooyama-san just grinned and Ryoma-kun calmly drank his Ponta, though when they both left for their matches Tooyama-san did hastily kissed her in the cheek, making a promise to always visit her. This innocent sentence unleashed horrors three days after. He was a usual sight on school because people have always looked at Tooyama-san as Ryoma-kun's _kind of_ friend, but it was a completely different matter when he showed up in the Seigaku grounds with no intent of beating _Koshimae, _armed with takoyakis and mangas and Oosaka souvenirs.

Tomo-chan and Obaa-chan, above all people, did not help her in the slightest. Her best friend kept ranting about how she could date _cute childish Kin-chan_ without confiding her first hand knowledge. Obaa-chan also added salt to the slug whenever she asked her embarrassing questions about him. The First Year Trio definitely babbled the rumors to their former senpais because Momo-chan-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai gave her a frantic call, with a panic lecture defending Ryoma-kun.

She had to admit though, that it was sweet for Tooyama-san to pay her a routine of visits, seeing Oosaka seemed to be on world's end for her, but there was always the mortifying shame and disbelief after. She never thought someone might like actually like her, that someone would go visit her despite the great distance, that someone would religiously bring her mangas to read and takoyakis to eat and grins and sparks to blush for. . .

She liked him.

His smiles that made her giddy, his pixie voice that could tell a thousand tales for her amusement, his beams that could break even the strongest of her walls into pieces, his sparks which made her cheeks blush in rebellion, his childish pouts which kept her occupied, his company which soothed her shattered feelings.

She liked him.

When he was around, always, _always, _she never felt barriers between them, no hurdles to pass through, no walls to break. _No distance to close at all._

It felt so right.

_And so wrong at the same time_.

Wrong because she didn't like him the way he's thinking. Wrong because she knew no matter what, she'd always get stuck with Ryoma-kun. Wrong because instead of telling him this was all just a great misunderstanding she just stays beside him.

No matter how long he'd be willing to stay beside her, she'd always run the opposite direction.

Away.

To close that three steps ahead with one Echizen Ryoma.

_Because it was different with Ryoma-kun._

Here she was, thinking she could just burn all what she felt, finding it alive and kicking after.

_Baka._

Sore with pains and regrets and guilt she realized her straying mind had swept her to some relative unknown and deserted corner of the tennis park, a lone bench and a vendo only in sight. A distant chime perked her up and sent dread crawling all over her.

She was already minutes late for Ryoma-kun's match.

No.

_Nononononono._

_No, no way._

Trying her best not to panic she retraced her steps, cursing herself as she tried wiping off the image of Ryoma-kun breathing _mada mada dane_ at her, mumbling about how she was great being lost and late and making him forfeit his matches, while he coldly drank his Ponta, cool and uncaring. Maybe he'd make a rasp remark about her tennis skills and a couple of painful gibes about her being and just for an added mirth he'd put the blame on her alienated sense of direction and her stupi–

"You always plan badly"

Smirk.

She nearly dropped the bag she was holding.

He was leaning on the vendo, a hand deep in a pocket, the other holding his heathen Ponta, his evil smirk painted on his lips. As she stopped in front of him his cat eyes hovered at her face with an interest new to her eyes before he broke his gaze and dropped his look at the bag she was clinging to, tipping his hat and blocking his face.

This was as close to an encounter after two weeks of not seeing even the tip of his hat. A twist in the stomach and unbelievably, a welling happiness in her chest sent her thoughts reeling down.

She missed him.

Badly.

"R-Ryoma-kun" she breathed. How can Ryoma-kun still manage to make her gap and blush and render speechless was something she always badly wanted to know. Seeing him idly standing there, drinking his Ponta like he owned all the time in the world, his match started minutes away like a long forgotten dream . . .

"Weirdo"

He sniggered under his breath, his voice tinged with amusement he liked to use whenever he was playing with his food, or opponents, or with a certain someone like _her_, for instance.

"M-Mou"

_Weirdo, clumsy, wobbly, hey, you_, her pet names ran endless. How could she still positively be happy seeing someone who never failed to rudely address her?

"If you can get so good at being lost and late tennis should be easy" he added, yawning.

She breathed defiantly and mumbled "R-Ryoma-kun"

"Your hair is too long"

"M-My hair doesn't have anything to do with my tennis!"

"Che"

Wait a second.

_He was there._

And he had a match.

_And he was standing there._

He is _not_ supposed to be there.

_Did he—?_

"R-Ryoma-kun—your m-match—"

"Cancelled" he interjected.

"C-Cancelled?" she faltered.

"Yeah" he nodded "Though, I have to give you some credit, coming here"

_Drop the bag and leave _her reason said.

_Stay there and look stupid _is what she did.

He tipped his hat up and looked at her. Quirking an eyebrow he pointedly looked at her, his gaze searching, ghosting from her head, then to her chest, then down to the hem of her dress, making her queasy.

"Windy, isn't it?"

Her head lagged for a moment before she got what he was pointing to. Patting her disheveled hair down and straightening her crumpled navy blue dress she bit her retort and explained "I ran a couple of errands and I didn't have enough time braiding it"

He breathed airily, withdrawing his hand from his pocket, loosening the buttons of his shirt and tugging his collar and fanning himself in a manner that exposed his neck and collarbone, making her brain and bones turn into a pile of mush.

She cleared her throat and stammered "I—I d-don't have any m-moment to s-spare, minding w-what I l-look like since O-Obaa-chan said I should deliver y-your b-bag"

He traced where her eyes lingered for a moment and let out a contented sigh.

"Eh?"

He was smiling under his cap. It was a punch in the gut.

She shouldn't have ogled that greedily.

It still hurt a lot, sometimes, knowing that he was well aware what his large manipulative ego could do and that he was using it just to make her cry and sore again and again. Sometimes she wished he'd just get tired with all of it and drop the last of his bombs on her head, just to finish things up.

Until he _did_ dropped one of them.

"You're dressing yourself pretty now for Tooyama"

Her cheeks rebelled in a haze of red.

Yeah, really. He has to say _that._

"I-I'm not" she answered stiffly. She knew he thought they were good together, and she knew he didn't really cared, she knew he found it a comic relief, Tooyama Kintarou liking her, she knew he was just spending a bored time by playing with her and her emotions.

She knew him too well.

She watched as he smirked and drained his Ponta before expertly sailing it to the nearest garbage can. Still smirking, he fished out a tennis ball from his pocket and tossed it in the air. She noticed he was squarely looking at her, but unlike the last time there was no rotten sweetness in it, just . . .

Interest?

Yeah.

Just plain interest.

_Maybe._

To distract herself from him she followed the path of the ball.

Up.

"Why not?" he asked.

Down.

Tracing the end of their conversation was something she wished she could do for the moment. Unpredictability was some of the great talents Ryoma-kun liked to use. All she can see at the end of the line were intricately planned insults and a sore heart, and she was so tired, so fed up, with her bungled up and warped connection with him.

Up.

"B-Because I'm not his girlfriend"

Down.

"Seems he thinks otherwise"

Up.

"I—I don't like him that way"

Down.

Thick, pregnant pause.

The ball rolled on his palm, his fingers wrapping themselves on its fuzzy surface playfully. It was an old ball, really, nothing special about it, but the way Ryoma-kun held it . . .

He looked at her and smiled.

And she gaped and stood frozen, the large bag she had slipping halfway on her shoulders.

His cat eyes were unnaturally bright and warm and . . . and it sent things rushing on her chest and it made breathing hard to do, but she looked back at him, nevertheless, despite how that smile made her breathless and scatterbrained.

That smile when he won an important match, that smile when he left his friends for the US Open, that smile when he asked for her ball with his face on it . . .

"Hey" he said, pocketing the ball before she could do a silent inspection of it "Play with me"

He hid his face before she could even read the emotion registering on it.

"I just . . . felt nostalgic"

* * *

_Whaa, this is too mushy, veeeery mushy. And there's more to come, yep. All hail mush!_

Blame Marshall Lee, Vincent Keller, The Script and Panic! At the Disco and Paramore and Passion Pit, Train and The Beatles and The Smiths and The Carpenters, yes, plus Chopin, Mozart and Beethoven, they got me . . . and Vinyl Music. I had to go out of my room so that my parents would know I'm still alive, that explains the long absence, folks.

I made this long because I read a review that said it was short so I made it long and I did noticed a couple of chapters are short and. . . yeah, no grudge intended, I just figured out I should make it long. Why am I so random?

I am soooo detached to reality and parallel worlds when doing this fic. Reporting from oblivion, me to Earth, thanks to all those who posted their reviews and clicked the fave thingy for this one, honestly, I do wonder why. . .

Singing something Michael Bublé while going, going. Gone qI"O….O"Ip

おつみる ばけもの


End file.
